Deseo cumplido, sueño por alcanzar
by Kuroyami no saiko
Summary: Un deseo, petición o anhelo como sea que quieran verlo, es lo que llevo a motoko a decir eso y eso lo que me llevo a mi a escribirlo y darle mas continuidad, espero disfruten esta pequeña historia


_Deseo cumplido, sueño por alcanzar_

Basado en el manga de love hina capitulo 113, decimo tercer tomo, señalo que me baso en la trama del manga exclusivamente, centrándome en el deseo que realizo motoko en su lucha contra keitaro desde que esta menciono "si te hubiera conocido un poco antes", bien yo decidí hacer su petición realidad espero les agrade mi historia

Disclaimer: Love hina no es mío, de serlo la serie tendría mas continuidad tanto anime como manga y haruka-san tendria su propio especial, además de todas las mascotas de los personajes como tama-chan, kuro,el ave de tsuruko y el camaleón de maeda habrían tenido una ova.

Era una hermosa noche en un país extranjero, un extraño dirigible sobrevolaba el reino de molmol sobre el cual en la parte exterior estaban de pies 2 personas, una de ellas por su complexión un hombre de cabello castaño y anteojos con una playera sin mangas y un pantalón, la otra una mujer de cabello negro y vestida con un pantalón, camisa, saco, corbata, guantes sin dedos, sombrero y curiosamente con una katana en las manos mientras miraba al chico que le respondía con una mirada de sorpresa

-Que… que? Te pasa motoko y esas ropas-pregunto un asombrado chico

-ahora soy una caza recompensas que trabaja para el reino de molmol y por eso no permitiré que des un paso al frente keitaro-respondió firme la chica mientras movía su katana

Después de decir esto salto en el aire para golpear al castaño con su arma ante lo cual el joven solo lo esquivo como pudo en ese pequeño espacio de lucha

-Ríndete-grito la chica en tanto volvía a tratar de golpearlo con su katana

-AHHHH por que dices eso-decía el joven-déjame pasar motoko

-de ninguna manera-le grito mientras utilizaba sus técnicas para detener al castaño-keitaro, regresa conmigo a la residencia hinata-hablo mientras forcejeaba con el chico que ahora tenia una vara de metal para defenderse

-eh?-fue lo que atino a decir el urashima

-olvídalo no eh dicho nada-se apresuro a decir la pelinegra

-eso no puede ser, por que tengo que ir a la todai con Naru-dijo mirando a la kendonista

-lo se, eso ya lo se, pero. Quiero decirte que, te quiero-hablo con unas cuantas lagrimas-yo no soy tan sutil como el resto de las chicas, de modo que solo me cabe cumplir con mi palabra en todas sus consecuencias. Por eso muere-dijo preparando su arma para darle al chico

-ah, dime de que te serviría matarme-contesto mientras trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

-por que prefieres a naru dime?-le digo chocando su arma contra la del chico

-se trata de eso?-le pregunto haciendo fuerza contra la chica

-por que es mas guapa?, por que es mas inteligente?-le grito mientras lo atacaba con fuerza-si te hubiera conocido un poco antes-hablo antes de que el urashima la venciera

_Y aquí es donde mi pequeña historia empieza, espero la disfruten_

Los rayos del sol, daban inicio a un nuevo día que se alzaba por el horizonte el cual daba a una imponente residencia, la cual una oven de piel blanca cabello negro y hermosas facciones despertaba lentamente mientras los rayos chocaban contra su rostro, abriendo los ojos lentamente pero después de unos segundos abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó en su futon antes de mirar de mirar por la ventana y ver como el sol se elevaba, miro sus manos respiro fuertemente tratando de orientarse, lo que vio y sintió no era un simple sueño o si?. Trato de calmarse y se levanto camino hasta estar frente a un espejo y lo que vio la dejo perpleja. No era la misma, su rostro, cuerpo altura y algunas cosas mas no estaban como deberían ser, pero como era posible?, se supone que ella ya era uno jovencita de 18 años diferente de lo que veía ahora, su yo era el de la chica de 16, pero no era posible, trato de buscar un calendario cuando lo encontró miro la fecha, y se congelo cuando vio los números ahí, la fecha exacta de el tiempo cuando urashima keitaro llego a la posada hinata, no podía ser real, pero como no podía serlo tenia su apariencia de hace 2 años el calendario en donde marcaba el día de hoy y antes de que se diera cuenta, tenia que ir a clases…

Había tenido un día "normal" si así se le podía decir a ya haber vivido ese mismo día antes, pero no tenia mucho tiempo para eso caminaba hacia la residencia cuando de repente, se dio cuenta de algo ese día llegaba keitaro, se adelanto un poco, era un día lluvioso, lo irónico de la vida, cuando lo conoció por primera vez pensó haber estado enamorado de el, pero no era así ella no estaba enamorada de el aun… fue cuando entonces miro hacia adelante a 3 chicos pero 1 de ellos en especial le llamo la atención de entre ellos, cabello corto castaño, de anteojos ligeramente mas bajo que ella con una expresión infantil para su edad, antes de que si quera se pudiera dar cuenta estaba justo frente a el mirándolo fijamente antes de que el callera sobre ella tocando cosas que el no debería tocar, internamente se alegro por que tal y como lo había pedido, si te hubiera conocido un poco antes y ahí estaba su oportunidad para ganarse a keitaro estaba a su alcance y esta vez iba a ganar, pensó eso antes de recordar que el chico aun estaba encima suyo sin pensarlo, lo mando a volar con su técnica revienta rocas, mientras lo veía caer dijo en un susurro que nadie mas que ella escucho, "un gusto conocerte de nuevo, urashima keitaro"-termino hablando mientras sus blancas mejillas se teñían de un suave color carmín

Bueno este es mi fic de love hina espero sea de su agrado se aceptan, criticas constructivas, amenazas de muerte, y todo tipo de cosas que quieran lanzarme.

Capitulo 1 Empezando de nuevo

En el capitulo anterior pudimos observar como nuestro estimado rounin de cabello castaño grandes anteojos y una suerte tan mala que parecería que el karma esta en su total contra, estaba caminando o mejor dicho cojeando hasta llegar a un imponente edificio en donde entraba y se sentaba pesadamente en uno de los sofás de la sala, dado a que gracias a sus "maravillosos" amigos, lo habían mandado a volar con una ráfaga de viento que una linda chica de cabello negro le había dado

ketitaro:ahhh no puedo creer que de nuevo callera en las ideas de esos 2 debería de conseguirme mejores amistades-cometo a nadie en particular el joven ronin, mientras colocaba hielo en su muy maltratada pierna

Mientras tanto en cierta habitación de la residencia una joven con ahora un traje de kendo se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras se veía en el espejo y trataba de asimilar como es que estaba en esa situación, parecía un sueño bastante raro o una ilusión muy loca

motoko: será en verdad todo lo que viví o será solo parte de mi imaginación-se dijo mirándose fijamente en el espejo-no parece ser algo falso pero aun así como pudo pasar?

se mantenía en esa pose hasta que de nuevo mira un calendario que tenia en su habitación y reviso correctamente la fecha, justo en la que según recordaba por esos días el joven urashima se había convertido en su casero del dormitorio hinata, raro, dado a que recordaba todo lo que paso, o pasaría en este caso ahí, pero no sabia exactamente que es lo que debería de hacer con todo eso, sacudió un poco su cabeza y sonrió mientras un tenue casi imperceptible rubor cubría sus lindas facciones tenia otra oportunidad justo como había querido, así que por que desperdiciarla?

Por otro lado nuestro amigo de terrible suerte terminaba de curarse y se levantaba para poder ir a su habitación pero como es costumbre su maravillosa suerte, tropezó con alguien mientras lo hacia y al caer como si no fuera ya pésimo su destino tocaba cosas que no le eran permitidas tocar

¿?: Me quieres decir que es lo que estas haciendo-comento una voz que estaba justo debajo del castaño

keitaro: ehh lo siento yo... no fue mi...-comentaba todo avergonzado en tanto trataba de lamentarse fallando miserablemente tocando mas de lo que no debía de tocar ganándose una mirada de odio puro y enseguida de eso un puñetazo en su rostro lanzándolo fuera de esa persona y en el proceso extraviando los lentes del joven que en estos momento había perdido el conocimiento mientras la persona que era una joven de unos 17 años cabello castaño y un curioso peinado con forma de antena se iba furibunda de ahí mientras proliferaba toda maldición que ella conocía

por otra parte la joven aoyama se encontraba en una pequeña encrucijada decidiendo lo que debía de hacer respecto a lo que quería conseguir, dado a que tal vez podía hacer algunas cosas para llamar la atención de su casero, pero el problema seria, ¿seria suficiente?, bien podía tener su atención un tiempo pero en comparación con naru no sabia si podría tener asegurado para ella el corazón del joven urashima, además como ir contra naru dado a que ella fue la que primero se relaciono con el y quien mas tiempo llego a pasar con el debía de cambiar eso, no podía perder contra ella, además de pensar que no era ella la única competencia, kitsune, shinobu, y mutsumi. oh se habia olvidado por completo de la joven de Okinawa que seguramente seria su mayor rival en especial por que no tenia nada para ir en contra de sus tortugas... tenia mucho en que pensar y debía de recurrir con alguien para eso, la pregunta seria ahora en quien podría confiar para eso, su hermana... no era una opción dado a lo que recordaba de ella podría tratar de acelerar los hechos y tratar de casarlo con el castaño, detuvo todos sus pensamientos mientras su rostro comenzaba a tomar un color carmesí y divagaba un poco, tal vez, solo tal vez debería de llamar a su hermana, después de todo, una boda tradicional, ella con un kimono y el con un elegante yukata caminando al altar, la noche de bodas, y en unos cuantos años una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y un pequeñito de cabello negro que entrenaban con sus padres haciéndolos sentir orgullosos a ambos por su dominio en la espada, sin duda alguna eso seria mas que perfecto. Pero se detuvo de inmediato en todo eso no quería hacer eso para tener a keitaro ella quería ganarse por si misma al nada afortunado ronin, así que debía de pensar bien todo lo que podía hacer y planear

regresando con nuestro torp... desamparado urashima este se encontraba boca abajo junto a una pared que tenia su silueta perfectamente marcada mientras algunos escombros caían golpeándolo nuestro amigo en el proceso en tanto este se trataba de poner de pie y enfocar algo con su ahora muy débil vista no siendo capaz de ver ni su propias manos frente a el, lo que en tomando en cuenta de una persona normal no sería algo tan malo, pero teniendo en cuenta que la suerte no le sonríe ni por error a nuestro estimado castaño, bueno ya se imaginaran. En fin dejando eso de lado nuestro estimado castaño estaba prácticamente arrastrándose en el piso buscando sus gafas movía sus manos por el piso para así poder dar con sus anteojos pero en lugar de eso se topo con u aparato pequeño metálico y con forma de tortuga, que curiosamente emitía un pequeño pitido y una luz roja, pero por ahora veamos que pasa con una de las residentes de la residencia hinata

Ella misma fue desde pequeña una persona muy segura de si misma que sabia como actuar según las situaciones lo ameritaran, bueno siempre y cuando no había tortugas y/o/u hombres o su hermana pero en fin eso no es el caso asi que se armo de valor antes de tocar la puerta de la sexy-girl de hinata recibiera un "adelante" antes de entrar al cuarto de la chica en donde estaba todo en desorden con botellas por el piso y una muy "feliz" kitzune dentro que la recibió una media sonrisa

-a que le debo la visita de nuestra querida samurái-hablo mientras abría parcialmente uno de sus ojos

-ne… nece… necesito de tu… consejo… kitzune-dijo sorprendiendo a la castaña chica de corto cabello

-bien esto es inusual viniendo de ti-la miro fijamente mientras incomodaba levemente a la azabache-pero bueno que necesitas de mi chica

-co… co… como… l…le … pu… pue… puedo gustar a un chico-hablo muy rápido haciendo dudar a la otra chica de lo dijo

-disculpa, creo que no escuche bien-la gran motoko aoyama pidiéndole ayuda para algo relacionado con un hombre? Que sería lo siguiente?. Su comportándose mas normal,y haruka siendo una chica alegre y extrovertida además de una shinobu rebelda y decidida?

-dije que quiero que me digas como puedo gustarle a un chico-hablo ahora mas sonrojada mirando el piso-por favor

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo konno mitsune se quedo sin habla estando sorprendida-er… te sientes bien-comento mirándola fijamente preocupada por el estado de salud de la chica no era nada normal

-sonrojándose aun mas-quiero que me digas como gustarle a un chico-hablo nuevamente mientras que sus manos tomaban con mucha fuerza el boken que traia consigo

Ahora que las cosas para la joven konno estaban de cabeza, que le habría pasado a la kendo-girl de hinata para que de un momento a otro la joven que hasta ayer decía que los hombres no eran mas que vil escoria?. En fin dejaría eso para después

-mmm como gustarle a un chico, bien, bien, nuestra joven espadachina esta creciendo-sonrió de medio lado mirando inquisitivamente a la joven pelinegra que cuyas facciones nuevamente se tiñeron de rojo-bueno chica antes que nada deberías decirme que tipo de persona es este "chico"-recalco la joven mientras se acodaba sobre el sofá

-pues el es-tardo unos segundos en contestar, haciendo que la otra chica estuviera a punto de preguntar de nuevo-un chico atento, dedicado a sus metas, tierno cuando se lo propone, con una gran perseverancia para per seguir lo que desea, con un corazón de oro, de paciencia insuperable, dispuesto a dar la cara por sus amigos de ser necesario, algo torpe e inútil en algunas ocasiones pero también es alguien sumamente confiable entregado a sus promesas-finalizo con una mirada soñadora la chica

La joven escritora reflexiono bien todo lo que le dijo la pelinegra, muy interesante, el chico que halla sido el que llamo la atención de motoko debía ser alguien muy interesante por lo que le describía-mmm ya veo, parece un buen ejemplar de hombre chica, tienes buen ojo-sentencio mientras le hacia un pequeño guiño a la mas joven-bien y dime donde conociste y quien es ese galan?

A motoko se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante eso, como decirle, tuve un premonición del futuro del que será nuestro casero y todas nos enamoraremos de el, tanto que pelearemos por el y viajaremos a reino de kaolla para que alguna valla a todai con el, si lo mas lógico del mundo-eh pues veras… no importa o si? Jejeje-trato de disimular y cambiar la atención de la chica

-mmm que pasa motoko-chan si no te conociera diría que no quisieras decirme quien es esta persona-interrogo mientras miraba suspicaz a la aoyama-si no me dices los detalles temo que no podre ayudarte mucho, sabes…

Una luz roja, estallido y salir volado de donde estaba hasta quien sabe donde fue lo que le sucedió a nuestro querido amigo que estaba en estos momentos fuera de la residencia y en lo que parecía un parte del bosque que esta detrás del hinata-in y lastimado ciego y con sensación de que alguien quería que su vida terminara se levantaba del suelo nuestro castaño amigo-no se porque pero siento que a alguien quiere verme muerto-y así se aventuro a regresar al in, aunque si pudiera ver bien se daría cuenta de que iba por el lado contrario

Entre tanto una linda joven de 17 años y cabello castaño entraba a su habitación molesta, primero que nada un hombre se convierte en su nuevo casero, el cual la había visto desnuda, y que para colmo de las cosas ahora mismo había finjido un accidente solo por tocarla a ella, oh pero como lo haría pagar si se atrevía a tocarla de nuevo, quien sabe que les haría a las chicas mas jóvenes, pero por eso ella estaba ahí jamás dejaría que ese remedo de hombre se atreviera siquiera a tocar a shinobu o kaolla, su ira creció mientas un aura de fuego se manifestaba a su alrededor eso nunca lo permitiría se calmo un poco y decidió estudiar un poco después de todo tenia una promesa que cumplir

Regresando con nuestro amigo el cual hasta hace un momento besaba el suelo se incorporaba y suspiraba, en definitiva usaría lentes de contacto ahora, se levanto y camino con paso decidido antes de tropezar con una rama y golpear un mapache antes de que este molesto le saltara encima comenzando a rasguñarlo, en definitiva, la suerte no estaba de su lado ni lo estaría, pensó en tanto corria como loco en dirección a la residencia hinata con un mapache sobre la cara

Y continuando con la joven samurái que se quedo sin habla por no saber que responder a kitsune, solo atinaba a abrir y cerrar la boca pero sin que un sonido saliera de esta misma

-y bien motoko-chan, me diras donde es que conociste a este encantador joven-de nuevo pregunto usando un tono jugueton al ver como la chica mas joven se ponía nerviosa ante la mirada de mayor-vamos sabes que puedes contar conmigo, después de todo viniste a mi a pedir consejo no?

En tanto la samurái se debatía internamente si decirle quien era el chico, pero no sabia si decirle o no dado a que como explicarle que ella ya lo había conocido pero el a ella no?-el chico que me gusta es…

Antes que pudiera contestar sintieron una explosión enorme que sacudió gran parte del hinata-in antes de oir como una parte del techo se rompía y un grito se oia cada vez mas lejos, sin decir nada ambas salieron de la habitación de la konno y fueron a investigar que fue lo que había pasado, casualmente salvando a la joven aoyama que aunque no lo pareciera estaba mas que aliviada de que no tuviera que contarle a la chica, pero aunque no lo pareciera, la joven zorro aun no se le quitaba quien era el joven que cautivo a la joven kendo-girl de hinata-in

Fin del primer capitulo, lograra keitaro tener suerte algún dia?. Podrá motoko conquistar al urashima?. Conseguirá shinobu la receta secreta de la tia chonita?, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo de, "_Un deseo cumplido, sueño por alcanzar"_


End file.
